Visgo: Um Especial de Natal
by Lulu Star
Summary: One-shots natalinas com os melhores casais de Hogwarts reunidas num só lugar!


**N/A:** Olha quem voltou!

Eu vivo dizendo que vou parar de escrever fics, mas não consigo! Bem, eu voltei agora com este projeto: "Visgo - Um especial de Natal". Como eu expliquei na página do meu perfil, a ideia é fazer fics one-shots com temas natalinos/de final de ano. Não sei se vão haver muitas, depende das minhas ideias, mas pelo menos uma eu garanto! O esquema é esse, cada capítulo é uma fic diferente, e eu não vou escrever só L & J (vou tentar me desvencilhar do meu casal favorito só um pouco). Mas, como não podia deixar de ser, a primeira fic é sobre eles!

Espero que gostem desta, apesar do tema meio batido, e aguardem mais fics especiais!

* * *

_Visgo_

Já era tarde da noite mas Lily não conseguia dormir. Debruçada no parapeito da janela do dormitório das garotas do sexto ano, observava a neve cair lentamente, em espiral. Era véspera de Natal, a data preferida da ruiva desde que ela se lembrava. Durante a semana toda observara o castelo se enfeitar para a festa. A árvore decorada com luzinhas no Salão Principal, as guirlandas espalhadas por toda parte, sorrisos estampados nos rostos de cada um.

A ceia de natal tinha sido maravilhosa, a comida deliciosa, como sempre, mas o que mais encantava a garota eram as cadeiras vazias, poucas pessoas passavam as férias de natal na escola. Os corredores ficavam desertos, e Lily tinha o dormitório só pra ela. Era o paraíso, sem dúvida, poder ficar sozinha um pouco, ela que sempre dividira o quarto com a irmã e com as amigas. O período do Natal também lhe proporcionava mais tempo de estudo, ela aproveitava para explorar novas áreas da biblioteca e, por quê não, passear pelos jardins nevados, observar o lago congelado? Ela fazia tudo isso sozinha, em silêncio, aproveitando os poucos dias de paz que dispunha ao longo do ano. Não que não gostasse dos amigos, os adorava; mas tinha essa necessidade de se isolar, gostava dos momentos de introspecção.

Mas especificamente nessa véspera de natal, algo a incomodava, e não tinha certeza da natureza desse sentimento. Alguma coisa não parecia estar certa. Ela se sentia... sozinha. Pode ser estranho pensar nisso quando se busca a solidão, mas é que antes sempre achava companhia nela mesma. Porém agora, algo parecia faltar. Algo muito importante, que ela não sabia o que podia ser.

Deu as costas à janela e encaminhou-se para a porta, lentamente, na ponta dos pés, sem necessidade: era um velho hábito das aulas de balé na infância. Desceu descalça os frios degraus de pedra que levavam à sala comunal, a barra da camisola branca e comprida arrastando pelo chão. Quando tocou a maciez morna do tapete e sentiu o calor das chamas da lareira, algo se mexeu no sofá, uma cabeça se virou.

- Boa noite, ruiva.

Era só o Potter, Lily suspirou, sem saber se de alívio – ela se assustou um pouco, não achava que haveria alguém ali – ou de aborrecimento, pois Hogwarts inteira estava cansada de saber que o rapaz não era sua pessoa favorita. Mas, era Natal, e Lily não queria brigar. O garoto estava lá, paciência, ela ia tentar ser simpática. Mas ai dele se a aborrecesse.

- Boa noite, Potter.

James estava sentado no sofá, com as pernas esticadas ao longo do estofado. Usava pijama vermelho com detalhes em ouro, as cores da Grifinória, e lia um livro. Assim que viu a garota, retirou os pés do assento e se reacomodou para que ela sentasse. Lily, um pouco contrariada, sentou-se na ponta, para não ser mal-educada. Encostou-se mais no sofá, suspirando. Havia lamentado sentir-se sozinha, mas não desejara em nenhum momento que sua companhia fosse o Potter. Mas, vá lá, ela não precisava ficar ali a noite toda. Podia dar um tempo, uns dez minutos bastavam, depois era só subir e tentar dormir. Nem sabia porque tinha descido afinal, era melhor ter ficado no quarto...

- Sem sono? – o rapaz perguntou, inclinando a cabeça levemente para fora da posição de leitura.

- É o que parece, não? – respondeu a garota. James não falou mais, e ela sentiu-se mal por ter sido um tanto áspera. Resolveu retomar a conversa – Você também?

- É, sempre tive insônia. Me habituei a descer aqui e ler um livro pra conseguir dormir. Os roncos do Rabicho não ajudam muito, sabe?

- Você quis dizer o Peter?

- Sim, o Peter. – respondeu o rapaz, corando um pouco e voltando para o livro. Lily tentou olhar discretamente para descobrir qual livro ele estava lendo, mas acabou não sendo tão discreta quanto gostaria – É "Hogwarts: uma história".

- Ah. – fez a garota, um pouco tímida, mas surpresa. Esperava que fosse algum livro de quadribol ou outra bobagem qualquer, não um livro de estudos. – Não sabia que você gostava de ler. Ainda mais livros didáticos.

James sorriu, retirou os óculos e colocou o livro sobre o braço do sofá.

- Tem muitas coisas que você não sabe sobre mim, ruivinha. E depois... como você acha que eu consigo minhas notas excelentes?

- Hum... sempre achei que você subornava os professores.

James fez cara de choque fingido e Lily abriu um micro sorriso encolhendo-se no sofá.

- Não acredito que você pensasse assim de mim. Estou decepcionado.

- Ora, Potter, desculpa. – falou, ajeitando-se no sofá e virando-se para ele – É que você não passa uma imagem das melhores possíveis. Arruaceiro, galanteador, preguiçoso... Nunca pensei que fosse estudioso ou que se importasse com a escola.

- Hum, o quê você disse mesmo? Galanteador? Você me acha galanteador? E o quê mais? – perguntou, sorrindo sugestivamente e se aproximando da garota, que cruzou os braços.

- Ta vendo? Você não presta! Não dá pra ter uma conversa decente sem que você fique me assediando!

Lily levantou-se do sofá e foi para a janela, de braços cruzados, observando o céu escuro. A neve cessara e o chão estava inteiro branco. No sofá, James suspirou. Observou a garota de costas, com o camisolão comprido, quase uma roupa de freira, sem indicar nenhuma curva, e os cabelos ruivos e lisos caindo pelas costas. Como ela era linda, delicada e tão... tão brava! Por que ele não conseguia conquistá-la como às outras garotas? Por que ela tinha que ser tão diferente? E no entanto, era por isso que ele gostava mais dela do que de qualquer outra. Por ser tão original, firme em suas convicções, tão... tão cabeça-dura!

- Desculpe se te ofendi. – disse ele, levantando-se. – Eu reconheço que sou um pouco... er...

- Galinha? Imbecil? Convencido?

- Ahn... é. Pode ser. Mas eu queria que você soubesse que eu gosto muito de você.

A garota sentiu os pêlos da nuca se arrepiarem com essas palavras e o coração de repente saltou forte, e ela não tinha uma explicação para esse estranho comportamento do seu corpo. Levou mais um susto quando viu que o garoto estava ao lado dela.

- Ora, me poupe dos seus galanteios! – disse, afastando-se e voltando para perto da lareira, onde havia uma bonita decoração natalina no teto. O rapaz revirou os olhos, suspirou e a seguiu.

- É sério, poxa. Eu gosto de você. Como ser humano, entende?

- Ah, claro que é como ser humano, de que outro modo poderia ser, como sereiano?

- Ah, você sabe o que eu quis dizer! Eu gosto de você... do seu jeito... sabe, você é uma menina bonita, delicada, generosa... é inteligente, original... – James fez menção de acariciar os cabelos de Lily, mas ela lhe lançou um olhar tão fulminante que ele parou a mão a meio caminho e bagunçou os próprios cabelos.

- Obrigada por citar as minhas qualidades, mas não vejo aonde isso vai chegar. Por mais que você diga que goste de mim, isso não muda o fato de eu te achar arrogante, grosseiro, estúpido, galinha... – listou, contando nos dedos.

- Ei, espera! Grosseiro? Eu sempre te tratei com muita gentileza...

- Mas não os meus amigos.

- O quê? Como assim, a Emmeline e o Remus também são meus amigos, eu adoro a Marlene e sempre sou simpático com a Alice! De que amigos vocês está falando?

Lily estreitou os olhos para James e ele pôde ver todo o ódio contido naquelas lindas esmeraldas.

- Ah. É. Desculpa, é que eu não entendo como você pode ser amiga dele. Quero dizer, eu entendi, até certo ponto, mas agora... aquele seboso nem fala mais com você, te trata como lixo!

- Não fale assim do Severus! Ele é e sempre vai ser meu amigo, não importam as atitudes que ele tenha! E o que eu mais odeio em você é esse seu descaso com as pessoas que não gosta, especialmente com ele, essa sua facilidade em ridicularizar as pessoas sem nenhum motivo! O que ele te fez de mal Potter, o quê?

Lily estava muito nervosa, detestava quando os marotos humilhavam Severus Snape. Ele fora seu amigo desde a infância, e Potter estava certo quando dizia que ele não falava mais com ela. Por algum motivo que ela não entendia bem, Severus tinha se afastado completamente e às vezes lhe dizia coisas terríveis na frente de todos. Mas ela sabia que no fundo ele ainda gostava dela, eles ainda eram amigos. E ele sempre lhe escrevia cartas no verão, mesmo que fossem mais curtas que antigamente.

Tentou respirar fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Droga. Por causa do idiota do Potter ela tinha se irritado na noite de Natal. Esse garoto desequilibrava-a completamente!

- Está bem. – disse o rapaz, depois de um tempo de silêncio entre os dois. – Eu e os marotos não vamos mais importunar o Snape. Você tem minha palavra.

Lily não soube o que dizer na hora. Estava tão transtornada que não conseguia pensar. Tudo o que queria era ir embora dali, ficar longe do Potter... bem longe, já que só agora reparara que eles estavam um tanto próximos. Olhou em volta e então olhou para ele, que parecia esperar uma resposta. Na falta de algo melhor - e não querendo prolongar o assunto e brigar mais, já que acreditava que isso era o mínimo que ele devia fazer - disse apenas:

- Obrigada... O... que foi?

James tinha um sorriso no rosto, feliz demais pra quem acabara de levar um bronca. Sorria como se quisesse contar algo, um segredo, mas sem saber se devia.

- O que foi? Tem alguma coisa... no meu rosto?

- Ah, tem, tem umas sardas bonitinhas no seu nariz... – ele respondeu, ainda sorrindo. – Mas não é isso.

- Então... o que é? Por que essa cara?

- Visgo.

Os lábios de James colaram-se aos dela. Lily mal teve tempo de olhar para cima e ver o enfeite de visgo natalino pendurado acima de suas cabeças. Todos conhecem a tradição: se duas pessoas ficam embaixo de um visgo, elas devem se beijar. E foi o que James fez. A garota sentiu um choque elétrico subindo a sua espinha, seguido de uma onda de calor que tomou conta de todo seu corpo, até os dedos dos pés. Os lábios de James eram quentes e macios e a língua dele procurava a dela delicadamente, enquanto seus braços fortes a envolviam num abraço caloroso.

Demorou até que Lily percebesse o que estava acontecendo. Primeiro: ela estava sendo beijada. Segundo: ela estava sendo beijada pelo Potter. Terceiro... ela parecia estar gostando!

Quando conseguiu reaver o comando de seus movimentos, empurrou o rapaz, que, envolvido demais, acabou se afastando. James não teve tempo de dizer mais nada, nem de puxá-la pela mão para mais um beijo ou sussurrar qualquer coisa em seu ouvido. Lily desaparecera correndo pelas escadas.

Ele largou-se no sofá, sorrindo abobadamente.

- Agora é que eu não durmo mesmo...

Lily bateu a porta do quarto com força, trancou-a e correu para sua cama, fechando com pressa o cortinado e se deitando com urgência debaixo dos cobertores, escondendo a cabeça sob o travesseiro. Quando parou de arfar, deitou a cabeça sobre o travesseiro e abriu os olhos na escuridão. Tocou os lábios lentamente com os dedos e deixou escapar um sorriso. Repreendeu-se mentalmente, fechou os olhos e dormiu. Sonhou com James.

* * *

**N/A:** Reviews?

Beijos,

Lulu Star ;D


End file.
